


Red Dress- The Green Dress Savior

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Swearing, umm women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: Cherry Valance is a known and popular Soc, so why is she at Buck Merril's party and why is she with Sylvia?
Relationships: Sylvia/Sherri "Cherry" Valance
Kudos: 1





	Red Dress- The Green Dress Savior

It was a warm night, school just ended for the summer, and there were bunches of parties being thrown tonight. Soc’s holding lavish parties in their mansions pools and holding up kissing booths with free champagne, they were way better then greaser parties.

Despite that, Cherry Valance, a soc, was headed to Buck Merrill bar, a place frequented by tuff greasers like Tim Shepherd and Dallas Winston. 

She had parked a few blocks away despite bringing what was considered a “lower class car” over to the greaser side of town so she wouldn’t be recognized. 

She slowly got out of her car and readjusted her dress, hair, and jacket. 

She had on an emerald green dress, black heels, an old leather jacket, and her hair was curled like she normally did it. 

She hoped no one recognized her. 

Once she got into the bar, she slowly pushed the door open and the scent of liquor and cigarette smoke immediately invaded her senses as she walked through the dancing crowds. 

Maybe this was a bad idea. 

She went up to the bar and ordered a drink, wanting nothing more than to just relax and have a good time. 

She signaled for who she assumed was Buck to give her a shot -liquid unknown though it did taste like a mix of vodka and whiskey- and headed on her way to dance. 

“What are ya doin’ here?” A sultry smooth voice whispered into her ear. 

Cherry whipped her head around quickly, hair hitting her eye. 

“Huh?” Cherry said, looking at who the mystery girl was.

She had long curly hair, tan skin, a red dress -that hugged her curves in the best of ways though she wouldn’t admit that-, black heels like her own, and her face looked angelic like.

“You heard me,” The woman said, dragging her away from the center of the room to go off to the sides for a more private conversation.

“I’m here to party like everyone else,” Cherry said back, venom biting the tip of her tongue to make her sound tuffer.

“You can do that at a soc party, Valance,” The woman said.

Cherry’s eyes widened like saucers as she stared at the woman in front of her, a smirk spreading across the woman’s face.

“Yeah, I know who you are. What are you doing here?” The woman nearly purred. 

“I told ya that already,” Cherry shot, attempting to get her confidence back.

The woman scowled, features scrunching up slightly before she was grabbing Cherry by the arm and pulling her away from the party and up the stairs to where the rooms were. 

“Where are we going?” Cherry questioned, voice rising from anger.

“To one of the rooms, dumbass,” The woman said, rolling her eyes while pushed Cherry into the room.

“Ya know, you aren’t too kind,” Cherry said, her only come back to the situation.

“I’m aware,” The woman deadpanned.

Cherry looked around the room, noticing the window at the end of it with a bed and a dresser. 

“What’s your name anyway?” Cherry asked quietly. 

“Sylvia,” Sylvia replied, coming to stand in front of Cherry.

“Okay,” Was all Cherry could say. She was looking at Sylvia, who looked even better than before with the added lighting from the room instead of the hazy lighting downstairs.

“You like girls, don’t you?” Sylvia laughed.

Cherry blushed, her mouth falling open. 

“I do not! Where did you even get that from!” Cherry nearly shouted.

“You’re staring at me like someone who wants to either kiss me or ravage me,” Sylvia said, coming closer.

“I don’t!” Cherry said but was cut off.

“You do, admit it,” Sylvia was now in front of Cherry, only a few inches of space left between them.

A silence stretched between them, the only sounds were the bass of the music downstairs and the occasional shout.

“So, what do you want me to-” Sylvia was cut off early by Cherry’s answer, “Kiss me,” 

Sylvia did, lips gliding together smoothly. 

They kissed until they had to pull away, breathing air against each other’s faces.

“You- you wanna sleep?” Sylvia said shyly, leaning down to nuzzle her head into Cherry’s shoulder.

“Sure,” Cherry said softly.

They both moved towards the bed, kicking off their heels as they went. 

They both laid down on the bed, pulling each other close for a more hesitant yet calm kiss.

They ended the night cuddled against each other, listening to each other’s heartbeats and falling asleep. 


End file.
